


Moon Phases

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Snark, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Written for this prompt: If you're still doing that prompt thing can you do a punk!stiles one pretty please. Sorry to bother if you're not anymore :)





	Moon Phases

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: Peter is not the tattooist, they found a supernaturally aware guy which is why they're comfortable with snarking back to each other. 
> 
> Also this is really short so if anyone else has a more in-depth punk!Stiles prompt leave it below or drop it in my asks :) [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

“Darling, I love you. But don’t you think getting the phases of the moon tattooed on your arm is little bit… salient? A little too barefaced?” 

“Shut up, Peter. I know you think it’s hot.” 

The tattoo artist does an awful job of suppressing a smile. 

“Besides, I could have gotten something even _more_ obvious like a wolf howling at the moon.” 

Peter looks scandalised. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” Stiles dares, but the effect is ruined by the wince of pain he gives when the needle goes over a particularly sensitive patch of skin near his inner wrist. Peter reaches out to touch his other hand and take some of his pain. “Absolutely not!” Stiles jerks his hand back. “I want the full tattoo experience, pain and everything. Paws off.” 

“Fine,” Peter relents and goes back to leaning against the wall. 

They’re silent for a while, the quiet only broken by the metallic buzz of the machine as it pricks Stiles’ skin. 

“…We don’t howl at the moon.” 


End file.
